R: Racing Evolution/Tracks
This is a list of tracks that appear in R: Racing Evolution. Road courses and street circuits [[wikipedia:Suzuka_Circuit|'Suzuka Circuit:']]' '''Japan's most famous international circuit where 2-wheel and 4-wheel world championships are held. Ever since it was build in 1942, it has hosted various races every year. The diverse types of corners located at well-balanced intervals form a technical layout held in high esteem the world over. The game also features the '"East"' course that uses only the first half of the full course. Consists of the pit straight to the first half of the Dunlop curve (turn 7), before leading back to the pit straight via a tight right-hander. Total length: 3.609 miles (East course: 1.707 miles). 'Twin Ring Motegi (Super Speedway):This track was built in 1997 as the first Japansse circuit to juxtapose the European style road course and the American style oval course. The oval course, know as the Super Speedway, hosted American open-wheel races. Total length: 1.5 miles. '''Phillip Island GP Circuit: This circuit was built on Phillip Island, south of Melbourne, Australia. On this unique circuit, racers can enjoy ocean view from the courses. It host V8 Supercar races among others. The layout is build around a series of high-speed corners, but the two low-speed corners are the catch. Timing the braking well is the biggest challenge on this course. Total length: 2.764 miles. Yokohama street circuit: This circuit is set in the urban area of Yokohama's Minato Mirai. Modern skyscrapers and a giant ferris wheel are its defining characteristics. The layout is built around 90-degrees corners and straight-aways. This means the long open stretches and differences in engine power tend to decide the race results. A special section is divided by a median where you can drive on either side. Total length: 2.658 miles. Circuit de Monaco: '''the most famous urban course in the world is a mythical place where legendary drivers have run many a famous race. It is a super low-speed urban circuit, surrounded by guardrails. The narrow roads provide very few opportunities to pass your opponents. Total length: 2.094 miles. '''Green Field: This original mini-circuit has a classical layout built around complex cornerns. It is nicknamed "The Driver" because it look like the silhouette of someone driving. It is a relatively technical layout. In the final stages, choosing the correct lane is especially challenging. Total length: 1.269 miles. Rally tracks Rally Arena SS: A rally course exclusively for super special stage rallies. There is a point where it intersects itself with an overpass and after half a lap, you will pass your opponent's starting point, then return to your own starting point, another half a lap later. Fundamentally speaking, the player competes their skills on how fast they can return to the own starting point, but unlike normal rally courses, your rival is driving in the adjacent lane, which makes a subtle psychological impact. Total length: 3.245 miles. Waterbridge: On this tarmac rally course, the road surface is one of its challenging features. It includes areas poved in stone or that have sandy residue over asphalt. You can see the large ruins of an aqueduct while traveling the course. The road is narrow, so be particularly careful when passing throught the town. Total length: 3.075 miles. Windmill Hill: The roads are relatively wide on this gravel road rally course. It offers lots of easy curves, so the average speed is fairly high. You will lose time if you fall off the cliff, so some caution is required on sections without walls. Be sure to enjoy the view of the hilltop windmill. Total length: 3.093 miles. Trivia *The assets of Suzuka and Phillip Island were recycled from Namco's MotoGP games. Category:Ridge Racer courses